Light fixtures of various forms are well known in the electrical lighting art. Traditional light fixtures designed for halogen bulbs consist of a grounded bulb mount adapted to receive the halogen bulb and a reflector within the light fixture. A cord extends from the back of the fixture and may include a three-wire electrical plug for connecting to an electrical cord extension. The cord lengths vary from a few inches to several feet in length. Regardless, when used as a spike light, with the light fixture only slightly off the ground, the cord will ultimately rest on the ground if an electrical cord extension is required. Further, the cord and electrical cord extension faces are both exposed to the elements creating the possibility of a ground fault or electrocution from water or rain.